One of the Guys
by k1rston
Summary: Kristen Gregory- smart, pretty, and athletic. Her worst quality? She was one of the guys. Always will be. One Shot


**One of the Guys**

* * *

><p>Kristen Gregory was the one of the guys. Always will be. She has soccer practice with them whenever her team isn't practicing. She can get more practice that way, and it's not like the boys mind. She hangs out with them whenever she isn't with the Pretty Committee.<p>

The girls were always jealous of Kristen getting to hang out with the Briarwood Boys. Just like they were today.

"Gawd, Kristen. You are so lucky." Massie sighed from her bed. She sat up and looked at Kristen. "If _I _got to hang out with HART boys all day, I would totally use it to my advantage."

Kristen shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

Alicia sat up quickly and glared at Kristen. "Nawt a big deal? Kristen. You get to watch the _Briarwood Boys_ running around _all_ day in their sexy soccer uniforms.. How is that nawt a big deal?"

Kristen shrugged again. She really didn't care about hanging out with the guys. She secretly wishes she were more girly, instead of being "one of the guys". Sure, she loved being the only girl at their get togethers, but it's not like it matters. They treat Kristen as if she were a boy, always talking about girls and other _boy_ things.

Massie rolled her eyes from her bed, and there was no more talk about that subject for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was at Cam's house with all of the soccer team.<p>

"So, out of Massie's little 'clique', who do you think is the hottest?" Derrick asked. Kristen fought the urge to roll her eyes. This was always the main topic whenever she hung out with the boys. "I think Massie's the hottest." He continued.

"Dylan! Redheads are hot!" Kemp yelled out, earning a few laughs.

"Alicia, oh my god. She's a freaking goddess." Chris said, a few people nodded with him, including Cam.

"I so agree. She's so hot." Cam said, earning a few raised eyebrows and a slap upside the head from Josh.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend. Whose name might I remind you is Claire?" Josh said.

"You guys better be careful what you say, we got Kristen here!" Dempsey reminded the guys.

Cam looked panicked for a second. "You're not gonna tell Claire, are you?"

Kristen rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when Derrick cut her off. "Of course she isn't. She's cool. She's like practically one of us." Derrick said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kristen sighed. _Right. I'm one of them. Not the alpha like Massie. Sweet like Claire. Hot like Alicia. Or funny like Dylan. I'm _cool_. I'm one of _them_._

The guys continued discussing who was the hottest.

No one even mentioned Kristen.

* * *

><p>"So, Kristen," Massie was putting on lip gloss. "Will you ask Derrington if he'll go to the movies with me this weekend?<p>

_No. Don't do it. Say no._ "Sure Massie. I'll ask him now. I gotta go anyway, I'll drop by and tell him."

"Thanks Kris, you're the best." _Right._

She waved to the girls and left, pulling out her phone.

**Kristen: Hey where r u guys hanging 2day?**

**Derrick: At josh's. Why? I thought it was a pc day**

**Kristen: Yeah, but I was just leaving and decided 2 drop by and c u guys.**

**Derrick: Aw. How sweet.**

**Kristen: Shut up loser. I'll c u at josh's then.**

**Derrick: Kay. Cya.**

She put her phone back into her pocket and walked the two blocks to Josh's house.

* * *

><p>She knocked on his door and Mrs. Hotz opened it with a smile.<p>

"Hello, Kristen. The boys are downstairs. You can just go on down."

Kristen smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Hotz."

She went down to Josh's basement and found the boys sitting on the couch and floor, talking about-surprise surprise- girls

"So, anyway, this really hot chick walked by, and she was totally checking me out and-" Kemp looked up and noticed Kristen. "Oh hey Kristen." He paused from telling his absolutely _fascinating _story about yet _another_ escapade with a random girl. "What are you doing here? It's a PC day."

"I needed to tell you guys something."

The guys looked at her curiously. _This is my chance. I can tell them how I feel. About not treating me like a boy. This is it... _"I wanted to tell you that-"

They all looked at her, their heads cocked and confused expressions were on their faces. She quickly chickened out. "Uh, Massie wants to go to the movies with you this weekend, Derrick." She muttered quietly.

"Oh? That's it?" Kristen nodded. "Oh, well tell her I said sure. I'll text her later." Derrick said.

The boys continued listening to Kemp's story, and Kristen stayed for a while, pretending to be interested.

"Hey, Kristen?" Josh called out.

Kristen's head popped up and looked at Josh.

"Do you think Alicia likes me?"

_Oh, right. It's always about the other girls._

She put on a fake smile and nodded. "Oh course Josh." Kristen didn't mention that Alicia always talked about Cam behind Claire's back, or that she said Josh wasn't that cute.

Josh smiled and returned to the conversation the boys were having, the one about the hottest PC girl.

Massie was mentioned three times.

Claire, two times.

Alicia, three.

Dylan, once.

Kristen wasn't mentioned at all.

She's one of the guys. Always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Clique fic!(:**

**This one is about Kristen, since my other one was about Claire.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this one!**

**Hate it? Love it? Review, please?**

**Well, enjoy!**

**-LittleCutie**


End file.
